The Wild Tiger
by Toraneko
Summary: The Hitokiri in Kenji has been awakened. Can Kenshin stop it ?
1. Chapter 1 : One to one

Foreword : After Jinchuu Arc, Kenshin married Kaoru and they have a boy named Kenji. Like Yahiko  
at the end of manga no.28, Kenji has to prove himself to Yahiko for the sakabatou. Unfortunately,  
Yahiko has his own kid too, called Shinya, and they will have to fight between each other for  
the sakabatou. The winner of that battle will have to prove himself.  
  
Disclaimer : As much as it kills me, Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me, it belongs to   
Watsuki-sensei.  
  
Note : Yeah yeah, Battousai X does it again... OOCiness probably exists here and I don't know   
it... As for Kenji and Shinya, I don't really know much about their characters, so I suppose you  
can't say I OOCied them... I had to imagine how they would act and behave here.  
  
About Kenji : In Rurouni Kenshin manga no.28, Watsuki says that Kenji is very clever, he can   
learn moves not only by seeing them, but from hearing them too.  
  
  
  
The Wild Tiger - Chapter 1 : One to one  
  
It was a bueatiful summer morning. Kenji had purposely woken up early to take adventage of the   
cool morning air and practice his sword skills.  
  
Kenshin knew that Kenji had already awakened and sensing no one else was awake, decided to grab   
this opportunity to talk to Kenji himself. He got up and made his way to the yard.  
  
Kenji had already sensed his father's presence earlier on, and didn't bother, instead he  
continued practicing, pretending he didn't know.  
  
Kenshin stood silently behind Kenji for awhile, observing the way he was swinging the bokken,   
well aware that Kenji was better than him when he was his age. 'Especially considering the fact  
that he learnt most of them just through watching and listening to my stories.' Kenshin thought  
to himself. Although he didn't regret sending Kenji to his shishou during the boy's holidays, he  
knew then that he would regret it later.  
  
"Kenji." Kenshin called out, finally deciding to make his presence known.   
  
Kenji stopped in mid-swing, lowered his bokken and turned around to face his father. "Ohayo,  
otousama."  
  
"Kenji, come here."  
  
Kenji was well aware what his father wanted to talk to him about. His thoughts drifted back to   
that fateful day...  
----------------------  
"Kenji, don't tell me thats all you've got !" Yahiko shouted to Kenji, who was on the floor,   
holding his side in pain.  
  
Yahiko was in the dojo esting Kenji's skills. Shinya was observing in the corner, relatively smug  
about something. The mere sight of him made Kenji's blood boil. Kenji knew that sooner or later   
he would have to fight the brat for his father's sakabatou.  
  
Seeing Shinya so smug about his father's victory made Kenji not want to give up yet, at least not  
in front of him. He picked up his bokken and challenged Yahiko to a rematch. Yahiko accepted.   
Then he went into a stance, preparing to attack.  
  
Kenji's fear of loss had begun to leak out onto his face, and Shinya, who immediatly caught it,  
threw an insult toward him. "What's the matter, afraid your head will stick up the ceiling   
again ?"   
  
That remark was all Kenji could take. His limits were shattered, and his normally violet eyes   
started to turn amber. Yahiko immediatly noticed it and broke his stance.  
  
"Yamero, thats enough for today." Yahiko stopped Kenji.  
  
Shinya then left the dojo, muttering somthing about cowards, and all the while he was being   
watched by Kenji.  
  
The minute Kenshin knew about what happened earlier, he was shocked. "Demo... I thought Kaoru's  
innocence would be able to hide it... chikuso ! I was wrong !" Kenshin kept on blaming himself  
about Kenji. Kaoru, on the other hand, had been trying to comfort Kenshin all the while.   
"Koishii, its not your fault..." she would say everytime Kenshin blamed himself.  
..........  
----------------------  
And that matter hadn't been brought up until now.  
  
'Haha..' Kenji thought to himself. ' Looks like everyone's afraid of me now.'  
  
"Kenji, you know very well what I came to talk to you about." Kenshin said sharply, waking Kenji  
from his daydream.  
  
"Hai, otousama." Kenji replied smugly.  
  
"Kenji..." Kenshin's voice softened. "Why ? All the while... I thought you were innocent..."   
Kenshin buried his face in his hands. Kenji only could smirk in reply.  
  
"What shishou said was right." Kenshin suddenly sat up. "That hitokiri blood... its always been   
in you. He says you're like a wild tiger, and its caused you to be like Saitoh..." Kenshin  
winced at his name. " Now that tiger within you has awakened, and its struggling to be free. It  
wants you to kill, Kenji." He looked up at his son. 'I never thought he had it in him' Kenshin  
thought wearily.  
  
"Hmph. If thats all you want to say then please leave. I want to continue training." Kenji   
retorted rudely as he stood up.  
  
'He's exactly like me when I was younger. It was that tiger that made me Battousai. My own tiger   
is already too old and weak to fight back against my will. But Kenji's tiger is strong and  
powerful, and now its taking over Kenji totally.' Kenshin thought to himself.  
  
"I'm not done yet Kenji." Kenshin answered his son. Kenji stopped without turning back.  
  
"I know exactly how you feel Kenji. I had the same feelings you had. Back then no one told me how  
I could control it. But its different now Kenji. I'm here to help you control that tiger within  
you."  
  
"I don't need your help." Kenji retorted.  
  
"No. I have to help you. Whether you like it or not."  
  
"I don't care !" Kenji yelled stubbornly.  
  
"Kenji, you don't understand. Once you let that tiger get a hold on you, it will already be very   
hard to stop it. It will give you a bloodlust that only you can control, stop and finally defeat.  
And for a person your age, to control it, you'd need help."  
  
Kenji only smirked and walked away calmly.  
  
Kenshin sighed heavily. 'He's even worse than me. Only time wil tell...' Kenshin thought as he  
looked up into the blue sky above... 


	2. Chapter 2 : Kenji vs. Shinya

Foreword : After Jinchuu Arc, Kenshin married Kaoru and they have a boy named Kenji. Like Yahiko  
at the end of manga no.28, Kenji has to prove himself to Yahiko for the sakabatou. Unfortunately,  
Yahiko has his own kid too, called Shinya, and they will have to fight between each other for  
the sakabatou. The winner of that battle will have to prove himself.  
  
Disclaimer : As much as it kills me, Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me, it belongs to   
Watsuki-sensei.  
  
Note : Yeah yeah, Battousai X does it again... OOCiness probably exists here and I don't know   
it... As for Kenji and Shinya, I don't really know much about their characters, so I suppose you  
can't say I OOCied them... I had to imagine how they would act and behave here.  
  
About Kenji : In Rurouni Kenshin manga no.28, Watsuki says that Kenji is very clever, he can   
learn moves not only by seeing them, but from hearing them too.  
  
  
  
The Wild Tiger - Chapter 2 : Kenji vs. Shinya  
  
The day had finally come. It was today that Kenji would spar with Shinya over Yahiko's   
sakabatou.  
  
Kenji had been anticipating this day for weeks, during which, he had practiced non-stop. Kaoru   
had occasionally checked on him and commented, but it was his father's remark that had been much   
more important than his mother's.  
  
"In order for you to control it, you have to control your temper. That's the only solution."  
  
Although at first Kenji replied with a typical sarcastic remark, it made him think deeply.   
Surely, he didn't want to go around Tokyo, making a bad name for himself. And he certainly   
didn't want to go to jail for killing someone. Yes, he would try, but if it really went out of  
control it wouldn't be his fault, because he *did* try.  
  
He had certainly hoped he would win, because that sakabatou was actually for him. He   
remembered the time when Kenshin gave it to Yahiko, and how much he hated his father after that.  
  
"Kenji. Its time." Kaoru snapped him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Hai, okasama." Kenji replied.  
  
He stood up and left to prepare for the match. He had already decided the day before that he   
would use Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu on the jerk. He knew it would defeat him for sure. He was  
confident of it.  
  
"But are you too confident ?" Kenshin's voice suddenly rang out in his head. Was his mind   
playing tricks with him ? He was probably too stressed out not. He shock off the idea and   
started walkung toward the dojo. It was there that they would have their match.  
  
By the time he reached there, Shinya, Yahiko, Tsubame, Kenshin, Kaoru and a lot of townspeople   
were already there. All of them wanted to know who would become the next Tokyo Samurai.  
  
'Sugoi !' Kenji thought. 'I'll be fighting in front of so many people, all the more reason to  
win ! If I lose, I'll be humiliated, but not only me... my father too.... the undefeatable  
former Hitokiri Battousai... besides, if I lose, the jerk will only become more arrogant... no !   
I will win !'  
  
"Ready to lose brat ?" Shinya insulted.  
  
"Watch your head jerk !" Kenji retorted.  
  
"The match will end when one person falls. The one standing will be the victor. Ready ? Go !!"  
  
"Arghh !!" "Hyaa !!!"  
  
............  
  
After half an hour of swordfighting which got them nowhere, Kenji finally lost himself and let   
the tiger take over. Kaoru watched in horror as Kenji's eyes slowly turned from violet to  
amber. He was determined to win this fight.  
  
He focussed all his strength on his last move, one his was sure would knock the brat out. He  
charged, so fast that Shinya was unable to defend himself, and hit him out cold. Kenji was  
proud at himself when he saw his opponent his the ground, defeated.  
  
The crowd cheered, but Kenji didn't give a damn as he silently walked out of the dojo. He had   
won, and that was all that mattered.  
  
Later that afternoon, Yahiko had met up with Kenshin to discuss Kenji's victory.  
  
"Congratulations Kenshin. I guess Kenji has earned the right to - " Yahiko was stopped in   
mid-sentence.  
  
"No Yahiko, he hasn't." Kenshin said firmly.  
  
"Demo..." Yahiko protested.  
  
"Yahiko, he has yet to prove himself. I know he can control it if he tries hard enough. I could  
see it in his eyes..." Kenshin replied.  
  
"So you're saying..." Yahiko seemed to understand.  
  
"I'll know. If I don't tell you one week later... give it to Shinya." Kenshin said reluctantly.  
  
"Hai." 


	3. Chapter 3 : The real match

Foreword : After Jinchuu Arc, Kenshin married Kaoru and they have a boy named Kenji. Like Yahiko  
at the end of manga no.28, Kenji has to prove himself to Yahiko for the sakabatou. Unfortunately,  
Yahiko has his own kid too, called Shinya, and they will have to fight between each other for  
the sakabatou. The winner of that battle will have to prove himself.  
  
Disclaimer : As much as it kills me, Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me, it belongs to   
Watsuki-sensei.  
  
Note : Yeah yeah, Battousai X does it again... OOCiness probably exists here and I don't know   
it... As for Kenji and Shinya, I don't really know much about their characters, so I suppose you  
can't say I OOCied them... I had to imagine how they would act and behave here.  
  
About Kenji : In Rurouni Kenshin manga no.28, Watsuki says that Kenji is very clever, he can   
learn moves not only by seeing them, but from hearing them too.  
  
  
  
The Wild Tiger - Chapter 3 : The real match  
  
"Kenji."  
  
"Hai, otousama." Kenshin noticed that his son's attitude had changed a bit. At least he wasn't   
so rude.  
  
"Kenji, I know you tried your best out there just now. You could have easily won without the  
tiger helping you." Kenshin said.  
  
"Demo... I couldn't help it." Kenji whined.  
  
"I know... that's why I'm here to help you. You will learn how to control it eventually."  
  
"How ?" Kenji asked.  
  
"You don't try hard enough Kenji. You have to try harder. I'm going to get Yahiko to spar with   
you until you learn how to control it ok ?" Kenshin answered.  
  
"Yahiko-sensei ? I thought he - "  
  
"I already asked him. Don't worry. Just concentrate on controlling it alright ?"  
  
"Hai, otousama."  
  
'I hope you'll succeed Kenji.' Kenshin thought as he walked out of the room.  
--------------------  
  
The next morning, Kenji was ready to begin training. After hours of fighting, Kenji still  
couldn't control it. Kenshin still couldn't figure out why it was so difficult for Kenji.  
  
"Yahiko." Kenshin called.  
  
"Hai."   
  
"Pass me the shinai." Kenshin said.  
  
"Whatever for - " Yahiko immediatly knew why. Kenshin was going to test Kenji himself. Yahiko   
threw Kenshin the shinai he was holding. Kenshin swung it around a few times.  
  
"Kenji."  
  
"Otousama !" Kenji looked up, surprised.  
  
"I hope you'll do well my son."  
  
As Kenshin broke into battou-jutsu stance, Kenji finally realised what was happening. 'He's   
testing me...' he thought to himself.  
  
"Hai !" Kenji answered enthusiastically as he broke into Kamiya Kasshin stance.  
  
"Go !" Yahiko signaled.  
  
Kenji's bokken had hit his father's shoulder, while Kenshin's shinai hit Kenji's side. Kenji   
collapsed to the ground, hlding his side.  
  
"Kenji, you've done it ! You've proven yourself and caged the tiger. That means you've the right  
to Yahiko's, or rather my, sakabatou."  
  
"Sou da na." Yahiko chimed in.  
  
"Okaasama... are you sure ? What if..." Kenji protested.  
  
"Don't worry Kenji. I'm still around." Kenshin turned around and winked at his son as he left the  
dojo. 


	4. Epilogue

Foreword : After Jinchuu Arc, Kenshin married Kaoru and they have a boy named Kenji. Like Yahiko  
at the end of manga no.28, Kenji has to prove himself to Yahiko for the sakabatou. Unfortunately,  
Yahiko has his own kid too, called Shinya, and they will have to fight between each other for  
the sakabatou. The winner of that battle will have to prove himself.  
  
Disclaimer : As much as it kills me, Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me, it belongs to   
Watsuki-sensei.  
  
Note : Yeah yeah, Battousai X does it again... OOCiness probably exists here and I don't know   
it... As for Kenji and Shinya, I don't really know much about their characters, so I suppose you  
can't say I OOCied them... I had to imagine how they would act and behave here.  
  
About Kenji : In Rurouni Kenshin manga no.28, Watsuki says that Kenji is very clever, he can   
learn moves not only by seeing them, but from hearing them too.  
  
  
  
The Wild Tiger - Epilogue  
  
Hiko Sejiruu had finally made up his mind to visit his baka-deshi and his family in Tokyo, and   
hoped he wouldn't regret it....  
  
When he arrived at the Kamiya Dojo, he caught Kenshin hanging the laundry in the yard. 'That  
baka-deshi of mine will never learn...' he thought to himself.  
  
"Oi ! Baka-deshi ! Can't you see your shishou about to be toasted by the hot sun ?" Hiko called.  
  
Kenshin recognised that voice immediatly. "Sh..shishou ?! Nani ?"  
  
"Can't I pay my grandson a visit ?"  
  
"Iie..." Kenshin replied as he opened the door.  
  
"Hiko-ojiisan !" Kenji called.  
  
"Kenji ? Since when did he become so much like you ?" Hiko eyed Kenshin. "What have you been up  
to baka-deshi ?"  
  
"I guess the wild tiger isn't so wild anymore, shishou." Kenshin looked up at Hiko and smiled.  
  
"Nani ?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"You trained him didn't you ?" Hiko eyed Kenshin again.  
  
"Hai... I won't be able to stand it if he becomes like me..." Kenshin replied with a glint of  
sadness in his eyes. "Kaoru would be so heartbroken too... But he's safe now !" Kenshin replied  
happily  
  
Hiko sure was glad his baka-deshi wasn't so baka after all... 


End file.
